La fidélité n'est pas un vain mot
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Ceci est une histoire de serviteurs. Et c'est tout ce que vous saurez. Qu'en pensez-vous. J'attends vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.


Ceci est une histoire de serviteurs. Et c'est tout ce que vous saurez. Qu'en pensez-vous. J'attends vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 11 La fidélité n'est pas un vain mot**

 _Ramsgate, 15 juillet 1812,_

Rose Farley était occupée à ranger la chambre de sa jeune maîtresse, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de voix annonçant son retour.

Elle fronça les sourcils car il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix masculine parmi elles. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et eut juste le temps de voir un visage familier avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'intérieur de la maison.

Georges Wickham ! Que faisait cet homme ici ? Et comment Mme Younge pouvait-elle permettre à cet homme de s'approcher de miss Darcy ? Elle savait que Mr Darcy l'avait avertie à son sujet, que l'homme ne devait, en aucune circonstance, être autorisé à s'approcher de sa sœur. Cela cachait quelque chose de louche.

Terriblement inquiète pour la sécurité de sa jeune maîtresse, Rose quitta la chambre et se rendit à la cuisine où se trouvait Hastings, l'homme qui devait servir de majordome dans la maison pendant l'été.

\- Monsieur Hastings ! s'écria-t-elle. Avez-vous vu qui est arrivé avec miss Darcy et Mme Younge ?

\- Je crois que c'est un ami de Mr Darcy. C'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit.

\- Ce n'est pas un ami. C'est Mr Wickham. Et Mr Darcy a interdit formellement à Mme Younge de permettre à cet homme de s'approcher de sa sœur. Il faut prévenir le maître immédiatement. Cet homme est un danger pour miss Georgiana.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? demanda Hastings. Je ne connais pas du tout cet homme.

\- Si vous avez des sœurs, priez pour qu'elles ne croisent jamais son chemin. Elles y trouveraient leur malheur. Mr Wickham a grandi à Pemberley, son père était l'ancien intendant. Mais une fois adulte, il est devenu un joueur invétéré, un voleur et un coureur de jupons. Aucune femme n'est en sécurité avec lui. Il sème la ruine, la honte et le déshonneur partout où il passe. Et il n'a aucun scrupule à user de la force si c'est nécessaire. Il y a plusieurs jeunes filles qui en paieront le prix toute leur vie.

\- Que suggérez-vous ?

\- Je vais écrire à mon frère pour qu'il avertisse le maître. A moins que nous n'envoyons un express à Mr Darcy.

\- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux avertir Mme Younge ?

\- Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas digne de confiance, décréta Rose. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas permis à cet homme d'approcher miss Darcy et de venir jusqu'ici. Je crains qu'il n'ait de mauvaises attentions.

\- Oui, je peux comprendre. Miss Darcy est une riche héritière. Sa dot doit être une puissante motivation. Nous devons protéger notre maîtresse.

\- Si vous écrivez une lettre à votre frère, dit la cuisinière, qui jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas dit un mot, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour empêcher l'homme de nuire à miss Darcy.

Rose secoua la tête.

\- Il sait sans doute qu'elle doit rester ici pendant trois semaines. Je le soupçonne de vouloir la convaincre de faire une fugue pour aller à Gretna Green. Mais cela ne se fera pas en quelques jours. Je vais raconter une histoire à miss Darcy pour qu'elle n'envisage pas une telle chose. Elle est très timide et en dépit de ses capacités de séduction, il faudra un certain temps à Mr Wickham pour réussir à la séduire et à la convaincre de s'enfuir. Si nous agissons très vite, il n'aura pas le temps d'atteindre son but.

\- Ecrivez votre lettre tout de suite, ordonna le majordome. J'enverrais un des valets la poster dès que possible. Elle partira aujourd'hui et devrait arriver demain. Si nous avons de la chance, Mr Darcy arrivera dans deux ou trois jours. Vous avez raison, Rose. Mr Wickham n'aura pas le temps d'agir. Il n'a aucune raison de se presser et de craindre que le maître n'arrive. Vous pouvez mettre miss Darcy en garde, mais soyez prudente. Elle est très jeune, naïve et innocente. Et sans doute incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments. Il ne faudrait pas amener Mr Wickham à avoir des soupçons.

\- D'accord. J'espère que cet homme aura la punition qu'il mérite.

Une heure plus tard, la lettre était postée.

?

 _Ramsgate, 16 juillet 1812,_

Farley terminait son repas matinal, dans la petite pièce proche de la cuisine réservée aux principaux serviteurs de Darcy House. Tout en buvant une tasse de thé, il lisait la lettre de sa sœur. Il la posa sur la table et laissa échapper un juron qui fit sursauter Mme Burke, la femme de charge.

\- Farley ! En voilà un langage ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- La canaille ? Je le savais dépourvu de principes et d'honneur, mais qu'il s'abaisse à ce point ! J'aurai dû lui donner une correction comme il le méritait !

\- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Burke, le majordome.

\- De ce gredin de Wickham. Rose dit qu'il se trouve à Ramsgate. Elle est persuadée que sa présence n'est pas dû à un hasard et qu'il est de connivence avec Mme Younge qui ne lui a jamais plu. Je dois avertir Mr Darcy. Savez-vous où il est, Mr Burke ?

\- Dans son bureau. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

\- Je ne crois pas. Rose m'a écrit le jour où elle l'a vu pour la première fois. Apparemment, il a rencontré miss Darcy par hasard pendant sa promenade. Donc, il n'aura pas le temps de jouer son petit jeu avant que le maître ne vienne s'occuper de lui.

\- Il va recevoir le châtiment qu'il mérite.

\- Elle est allée faire le tour des commerçants pour les avertir à son sujet. Il ne lui feront pas crédit et garderont leurs filles à l'abri. Elle a fait un dessin du visage de Wickham pour qu'il puisse le reconnaître.

\- Ce serait bien si ce dessin était reproduit et envoyé dans les endroits où il est susceptible de se rendre, c'est-à-dire les villes proches de Londres.

\- Je lui en parlerai. C'est une excellente idée. Pour le moment, je dois parler au maître.

Il se leva et se rendit jusqu'au bureau où il entra dès qu'il en eut reçut l'ordre. Mr Darcy était assis devant son bureau qui était couvert de documents. Il leva les yeux et parut surpris en reconnaissant son valet :

\- Farley ? Que se passe-t-il ? Y-aurait-il un problème ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, Monsieur. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur. Elle m'écrit que Mr Wickham se trouve à Ramsgate et qu'elle l'a vu en compagnie de Mme Younge et de miss Darcy. Soupçonnant qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, elle m'a immédiatement écrit pour que je vous en avertisse.

Darcy se leva et blêmit.

\- Wickham ! A Ramsgate ? Et Mme Younge lui a permis de s'approcher de ma sœur en dépit de mes avertissements ? A quoi pense-t-elle ?

\- Ma sœur pense qu'elle pourrait être de connivence avec Mr Wickham, Monsieur.

\- Cela me paraît fort probable. Je vais me rendre à Ramsgate. Préparez ma malle et demandez qu'on attelle la voiture.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Si nous avançons bien, nous pourrons arriver demain.

\- Je veux les deux cochers. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter pendant la nuit. Vous resterez avec moi dans la voiture. Choisissez deux valets costauds capables de tenir le coup sans dormir. Nous nous arrêterons juste le temps de changer les chevaux et de nous restaurer.

\- Je peux demander à la cuisinière de préparer un panier pour les serviteurs, proposa-t-il. Et pour vous aussi, si vous le préférez, Monsieur.

\- Oui. Vous avez raison. Que Mme Barton prépare des paniers. Je dois terminer ce que je fais. Je pense que nous pourrons partir dans deux heures.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Je transmets immédiatement vos ordres.

?

Le voyage en direction de Ramsgate fut éprouvant. De toute évidence, Mr Darcy était très nerveux et impatient. Farley s'efforça de le calmer, lui assurant que Wickham n'aurait pas le temps de faire du mal à miss Darcy. De toute évidence, il ne serait pas dans son intérêt de faire quelque chose susceptible d'éveiller la défiance de miss Darcy. De plus, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre son arrivée.

Darcy reconnut que son serviteur avait raison, mais il n'en était pas moins pressé d'arriver.

Après le repas du soir, Farley lui conseilla de dormir un peu. Il aurait besoin d'être en forme pour affronter Wickham si jamais ils devaient se trouver en face de lui.

Darcy hocha la tête, mais il ne parvint pas à dormir beaucoup. Il y avait trop de pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il faisait grand jour lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Ramsgate. La maison louée pour l'été se trouvait non loin des quais. En le voyant, Hastings parut soulagé et l'informa que miss Darcy et sa compagne se trouvaient sur la plage.

Darcy s'y rendit immédiatement. Comme il s'y attendait, Wickham était là, lui aussi. Dès qu'elle le vit, Georgiana abandonna son compagnon et se précipita vers lui, folle de joie.

Il masqua sa colère sous un sourire, mais il avait vu l'expression choquée et effrayée de Wickham. Sans doute venait-il de comprendre que ses projets étaient en échec. Et Mme Younge ne devait pas se sentir mieux.

Le reste n'eut rien d'agréable pour les deux comploteurs. Darcy se débarrassa très rapidement d'eux, promettant qu'il les ferait déporter tous les deux s'ils tentaient de nouveau de s'en prendre à sa sœur. Ils disparurent, penauds et dépités par l'échec de leurs projets.

Georgiana fut consternée en apprenant la trahison de son chaperon et la duplicité de l'ami d'enfance de son frère. Elle savait qu'ils étaient en conflit mais avait espéré que cela pourrait s'arranger.

Malheureusement, cela ne devait pas se produire. Wickham devait bientôt recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait. Le dessin que Rose avait fait de lui fut reproduit et propagé dans tous les petites villes et villages d'Angleterre avec une mise en garde sur ses vices. Lorsqu'il arriva à Meryton, avec l'intention de s'engager dans la milice, il fut reconnut par plusieurs personnes avant l'arrivée de Darcy et vilipendé avant d'être chassé. Il eut à subir ce sort dans de nombreux autres endroits et finit par comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de quitter l'Angleterre. Il ne devait jamais revenir.

Débarrassé de sa « Némésis » personnelle, Darcy réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Il savait que sa famille et les membres de la bonne société avaient des attentes le concernant. Mais il était évident que personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait lui-même.

Il y avait sa tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, sœur aînée de sa mère, une femme orgueilleuse et autoritaire, habituée à ce que tout le monde lui obéisse sans discuter, qui s'était mis dans la tête de le marier avec sa propre fille. Elle était même allée jusqu'à lui dire que c'était le souhait de sa mère, ce qui était absurde. Sa mère, qui le chérissait, souhaitait pour lui un mariage aussi heureux que le sien. Elle n'aurait jamais arrangé une union de convenance et surtout pas avec la fille d'une sœur qu'elle méprisait et qui ne convenait pas du tout pour le rôle qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle était de santé très fragile et ne pourrait probablement jamais avoir d'enfant. Son éducation avait été négligée par une mère peu désireuse de découvrir que sa fille possédait une capacité dont elle était elle-même dépourvue, même si elle se vantait du contraire.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Rosings Park, en avril dernier, elle avait exigé de savoir quand il allait faire son devoir. Il lui avait alors fait très clairement comprendre qu'il n'épouserait jamais sa cousine. C'était hors de question et il était parfaitement inutile de l'importuner avec ses mensonges, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Quand elle lui avait reproché de refuser de faire son devoir envers sa famille, il lui avait dit, qu'au contraire, c'était parce qu'il était question de son devoir envers son nom qu'il n'épouserait jamais une jeune fille aussi incapable de diriger sa maison, de tenir sa place dans la société ou d'assurer sa descendance. Epouser sa fille ne lui apporterait aucun avantage et il pouvait lui donner la liste de noms de jeunes filles qui pourraient, par le mariage, lui apporter beaucoup plus de prestige que sa propre fille.

Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre que le sujet était clos, qu'il était inutile d'y revenir, qu'il avait en sa possession une lettre de ses parents qui disait clairement qu'il n'y avait aucun engagement et qu'il était inutile de continuer à lui faire perdre son temps.

Lorsque lady Catherine avait dit qu'elle allait parler à son frère, il s'était contenté de rire et de rétorquer qu'il était un Darcy et qu'il ne recevait d'ordre de personne, pas même d'un Fitzwilliam. De plus, son oncle était d'accord avec lui sur le fait que sa cousine ne conviendrait pas comme épouse pour lui. Il était donc parfaitement inutile d'aller se ridiculiser en allant lui parler.

Lady Catherine était folle de rage, mais elle comprit qu'elle avait perdue la partie. Ce qui la faisait enrager.

Darcy quitta Rosings Park sans se soucier de sa colère. Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Il avait l'intention d'épouser la femme de son choix et ne laisserait personne décider à sa place.

Il y avait aussi Caroline Bingley, la sœur de son ami, qui s'était mis dans la tête de l'épouser. Il pouvait à peine la supporter et répondait à ses avances avec une froide indifférence parfaitement explicite, mais qu'elle semblait refuser de comprendre.

Lorsque son ami l'invita à séjourner avec lui dans le Hertfordshire, il décida qu'il se montrerait courtois avec les gens, mais sans leur laisser croire qu'il se laisserait manipuler comme une marionnette.

Pendant le voyage, Bingley le taquina en lui disant qu'il rencontrerait peut-être la femme de ses rêves dans le Hertfordshire. Sa sœur, qui comptait bien être cette femme, réprimanda son frère :

\- Ne dites pas de sottises, Charles. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que Mr Darcy choisisse une épouse parmi les gens du commun alors qu'il y en a tant, dans la bonne société, qui pourraient mieux lui convenir.

Elle battit des cils et sourit avec complaisance, attendant un compliment qui ne vint pas.

\- Je crains que non, miss Bingley, répondit-il froidement. Aucune des jeunes femmes célibataires que j'ai rencontré dans la bonne société ne correspond aux critères que j'exige de ma future épouse. Etant donné que je n'ai pas eu la chance de la rencontrer, je pense que votre frère pourrait bien avoir raison et qu'elle pourrait se trouver parmi les filles de propriétaires terriens vivant à la campagne car je n'envisage pas d'épouser une de ces parvenues qui se pavanent sous mon nez en croyant qu'elles sont plus importantes que la réalité et qui ne font, en fait, que se ridiculiser. Elles me feraient presque pitié si je ne jugeais pas leur comportement et leur malveillance méprisables. Mais elles ne valent pas la peine qu'on en parle.

Miss Bingley avait blêmi car elle avait parfaitement compris l'allusion, très claire qui la concernait. Elle se sentit terriblement humiliée d'entendre l'objet de sa convoitise lui dire clairement qu'il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme un choix potentiel pour devenir son épouse. Son frère l'avait prévenue mais elle avait refusé de le croire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter car elle ne ferait que se ridiculiser pour rien. Mais elle était furieuse qu'il ne la juge pas digne de lui. Elle ferait en sorte de faire un meilleur choix et s'assurerait qu'il regrette un jour de l'avoir traitée de cette façon.

?

Darcy était soulagé d'avoir mis les choses au clair. Apparemment, miss Bingley avait compris car elle cessa de l'importuner. Ce fut d'un cœur plus léger qu'il se prépara à se rendre à l'Assemblée de Meryton. Malgré tout, il ressentait une profonde appréhension en entrant dans la salle de bal. Mais il prit une profonde inspiration en s'exhortant à faire preuve de courage et de patience. Après tout, ces gens n'étaient sans doute pas différents de ses voisins du Derbyshire. Ils pourraient avoir des discussions intéressantes avec les propriétaires terriens, étant donné qu'ils avaient sans doute des intérêts en commun. Quant aux demoiselles, il se montrerait poli, les feraient danser, mais sans leur laisser croire qu'il éprouvait à leur égard un intérêt particulier. Il ne tenait pas à ce que les mères de famille se fassent des illusions.

Il se promit de se montrer poli avec tout le monde, et d'essayer de s'amuser. Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile, mais il ferait de son mieux.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal, le silence se fit, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Puis un homme d'un certain âge, qui lui fut présenté comme sir William Lucas, vint leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il était accompagnée de deux jeunes filles. Il y avait sa fille, miss Lucas, que Bingley invita aussitôt à danser. La seconde jeune fille était miss Elisabeth Bennet, sa meilleure amie. Darcy regarda son magnifique regard sombre pétillant de joie de vivre et en fut ébloui. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et, avant même d'avoir réfléchi, l'invita à danser.

Miss Bingley se sentit humiliée d'être supplantée par une inconnue. Sa sœur lui conseilla de se calmer. Miss Bennet était la fille du propriétaire terrien le plus important de la région et elle ne devait pas se croire au-dessus d'elle. Mr Darcy n'apprécierait pas si elle se permettait de l'insulter.

Caroline n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Mais elle enrageait de ce rejet qui allait lui valoir les moqueries de ses amies de Londres auprès de qui elle s'était vantée qu'elle finirait pas épouser Mr Darcy. Et maintenant, elle serait obligée de le voir épouser une autre femme. Car elle ne doutait pas que c'était ce qui se passerait.

Mr Bingley était bel homme et avait les manières d'un gentleman. Il avait un visage agréable et ouvert, ainsi que d'excellentes manières. Ses sœurs étaient de belles femmes, vêtues de façon élégante, bien qu'un peu trop pour un bal de campagne, et qui affichaient un air froid et hautain qui laissaient entendre qu'elles n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Le mari de l'aînée, Mr Hurst, avait l'air d'un gentleman, en dépit de l'air ennuyé qu'il arborait. Il était totalement dépourvu d'intérêt pour les mères de jeunes filles à marier.

Ce fut cependant son ami, Mr Darcy, qui, bientôt, attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de bal, par sa prestance, sa haute taille, son beau visage. Bien qu'il paraisse visiblement plus réservé que son ami, il n'y avait rien à dire sur ses manières.

Les messieurs furent d'accord pour dire qu'il avait un beau visage, les femmes le déclarèrent beaucoup plus séduisant que son ami et il fut regardé avec beaucoup d'admiration.

Lizzie avait été très surprise que Mr Darcy lui ait demandé une danse. Il la regardait de façon étrange, cependant, elle ne s'en offensa pas. Sans doute était-il un peu choqué par les bavardages des matrones à son sujet.

\- Savez-vous, Mr Darcy, que le sourire mis à part, vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre portrait ?

\- Quel portrait ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton intrigué.

\- Celui qui se trouve dans la grande galerie de Pemberley, bien sûr.

\- Vous l'avez donc vu ? demanda Darcy, d'un ton surpris.

\- J'ai voyagé dans le Derbyshire avec mon oncle et ma tante, cet été, expliqua Lizzie. Nous avons séjourné à Lambton où ma tante a passé son enfance. Elle a souhaité revoir Pemberley, et persuadée que cela me plairait, m'a convaincue de l'accompagner avec mon oncle. Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu réticente car j'avais déjà vu d'autres domaines et un de plus n'aurait fait que peu de différences pour moi. Mais je dois avouer que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. J'ai trouvé l'endroit très beau et mes chiens, eux-mêmes, ont apprécié la promenade dans le parc.

Il la regarda avec surprise, puis il sourit :

\- Serait-ce les chiens qui ont offert la patte à Mme Reynolds ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Elle m'en a parlé. Nous nous sommes manqués de peu car je suis arrivé le lendemain.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Darcy. Je suis certaine que Nelson et Wellie seront heureux de vous offrir la patte.

Il sourit, visiblement amusé.

\- Voulez-vous dire qu'ils ne le font pas uniquement avec les dames ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Même s'ils ont une préférence pour elles, je dois l'avouer.

Lizzie aussi était amusée. Tout en dansant, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle put constater que le cavalier de Charlotte jetait de fréquents regards en direction de Jane. Elle n'en fut pas surprise. Sa chère sœur attirait toujours l'attention des messieurs.

Darcy, lui aussi, avait remarqué la même chose. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Je vois que mon ami a trouvé un nouveau ange, dit-il.

\- Votre ami est-il si volage ? demanda Lizzie, visiblement inquiète.

\- Pas vraiment. Il est assez prompte à s'enthousiasmer pour un joli visage, mais il n'a jamais cherché à faire du mal à une dame, du moins, délibérément. Sa nature ouverte et son enthousiasme pourraient prêter à confusion.

\- J'espère que vous dites vrai, parce que l'ange dont vous parler est ma sœur aînée, Jane. Elle a un cœur tendre et une incapacité totale à voir le mal chez autrui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit blessée.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans ses intentions. En ce qui me concerne, je vois un jeune homme qui me foudroie du regard. Dois-je m'inquiéter pour ma vie ?

Lizzie jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il indiquait et éclata de rire.

\- C'est mon frère. Il a tendance à être un peu trop protecteur avec moi. Même quand je lui rappelle que c'est moi l'aînée.

\- Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus jeune que vous.

\- Quinze minutes. Mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il se montre vexé.

\- Vous êtes donc jumeaux. Et il se conduit toujours de cette manière avec vos cavaliers dans les bals ?

\- Oui. Surtout s'il ne les connaît pas.

\- Je prendrai garde à moi alors.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui, Mr Darcy. Il connaît les règles. Il sait que je n'apprécierai pas qu'il se mêle de mes affaires sans raison valable. Et mon père sera de mon côté.

\- Je m'en souviendrai.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent d'autres occasions de se voir pendant les semaines suivantes. Et miss Bingley, à sa grande fureur, se rendit compte que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus pourrait bien se produire plus vite qu'elle ne l'escomptait.

Refusant d'y assister, elle trouva un prétexte pour retourner à Londres, prétendant qu'une amie l'avait invitée à séjourner avec elle jusqu'au printemps. Son absence fut accueillie avec soulagement par Darcy et Elisabeth, mais aussi par Bingley qui savait que sa sœur pourrait tenter de gâcher ses projets, même si il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire.

La conclusion de ce bal fut un double mariage quelques mois plus tard. Et s'il y eut quelques personnes pour s'y opposer, nos jeunes amoureux n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre attention, nullement décidés à laisser des indésirables gâcher leur bonheur.

Ce fut ainsi que, grâce au dévouement d'une servante, une catastrophe fut évitée, ce qui contribua au bonheur de deux jeunes gens. N'ayant pas à souffrir à cause d'un événement qui avait pu être évité, Darcy modifia sa personnalité et y gagna l'amour d'une femme qui montrait plus d'intérêt pour lui que pour sa richesse et sa position sociale.

Lizzie et Georgiana s'entendirent très bien dès le début, même si la seconde était un peu choquée de voir sa nouvelle sœur taquiner son frère d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais utilisée. Mais elle comprit qu'une épouse peut se permettre une chose qu'on ne pourrait pas autorisé à une jeune sœur. Et elle vécut à Pemberley jusqu'au jour où elle se maria à son tour.

Les Bingley ne restèrent qu'un an à Netherfield. Ils achetèrent un domaine dans une région proche de Pemberley, ce qui permit aux deux sœurs de se voir souvent puisque seules trente milles les séparaient.

Miss Bingley ne se maria jamais. L'humiliation qu'elle subit dans la bonne société à cause de ses sottes vantardises furent telles qu'elle ne parvint pas à garder bonne figure. Elle vécut d'abord avec une tante, mais elle avait si mauvais caractère, que celle-ci finit par la chasser de chez elle. Elle finit sa vie seule, aigrie, méchante, jalouse et envieuse et ne pardonna jamais son rejet à Mr Darcy.

Celui-ci ne montra aucun regret à ce sujet, ni sur le fait de ne pas la revoir. Ce qui la rendit encore plus furieuse. Mais elle ne s'amenda jamais et finit seule et misérable. Ce qui prouve qu'il vaut mieux éviter de vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuée. Ce qui évitera bien des déceptions.

?

 _Que pensez-vous de cette petite histoire ? J'ai toujours trouvé étrange que, lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Ramsgate, les autres serviteurs de Georgiana Darcy n'ait pas réagi à la présence de Wickham. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer qui il était. Les domestiques bavardent entre eux, se transmettent des informations. J'ai donc décidé de leur attribuer un rôle pour sauver Georgiana et changer le comportement de son frère. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires._


End file.
